Good Morning
by Ninja Misao
Summary: John always greets Rose every morning but he barely gets a response little does he know that those two little words will change both of their lives forever.


Good Morning

by Ninja Misao

This take place in the alternate Torchwood just in case anyone gets confused.

* * *

It was a sunny morning the sky was clear and the bird were singing their lovely Melody. At Torchwood HQ everything was normal there haven't been any attacks for a while so there hasn't been much to do but catch up on a lot of old paper work.

In the break room John Smith was enjoying a cup of coffee. Being part human he could see why people drank the brown liquid it gives him a little energy boost to get threw the day. A smile formed across his lips when a certain blond walked in. Rose Tyler ever since the first day they met he couldn't get her out of his mind. they don't talk much which causes him great sadness on his end. But he was still glad whenever he got to see her.

"Good Morning." John said in a gentle tone

Rose took a sip from her cup before she looked in John's direction. Her expression was plain but she nodded in response before she left the room. John was happy she may not of spoke but she did notice him and to him that's all the mattered. He finished his cup and watched Rose walk to her office. He noticed that she would never look at anyone if she didn't have to Peter said she was serious about her work maybe she was a bit to serious about it. The rest of the day was pretty normal and dull John silently couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

Morning after morning it was the same routine but it was a bit different each time. She still wouldn't talk to him but her facial features were different her they were a bit happier each time. John could see that he was making a impact on her and he glad . People couldn't see why John loved it when morning came To them Rose always seemed distant like no one else existed. But john didn't lose hope it was the the only thing that was keeping him going.

Morning came once more but something was wrong John was sitting the break room drinking his cup of coffee when he heard his co-workers whispering among themselves. As he took another sip from his cup and remained silent his eyes narrowed in anger they were talking about Rose. John looked up to see Peter walk in he grabbed a cup of coffee and poured a bit a creamer in along with two sugars. He was going to leave but he sat down with John instead.

The demi timelord saw a sad expression on his face as he stared at his cup of coffee instead of drinking it. But John didn't didn't say a word he just drank his coffee. The whispers grew silent when Rose entered the room. The blond focused on getter her coffee to drown out the stares. John stood up from his tables and walked over to her. He gently touched her shaking hands, Rose looked up to see his smiling face as he poured in two creams and one sugar just the way she like it.

"Good Morning." John said

Rose looked at him and smiled as she wiped away some stray tears.

"Good Morning." She said as she took a sip from her cup.

John smiled he was so happy. He gently took a hold of her hand and guided her to the table. Soon the three of them were talking up a storm and laughter filled the air. Peter smiled as he watched the two of the chatting away. His wife was right they were meant to be together. The head of Torchwood looked down at his watch and stood to leave it was time to get to work. Soon many others didn't the same but John and Rose were still talking it was their were in there own world.

"Thank you." Rose said with a smile

"For what." John asked

"Just thank you..." The blond lass said.

"Well you are mostly welcome." John said with a smile.

They both stood up and threw away there cups as they left the break room together. Both of them smiled as they went their separate ways. The would talk more after work. John was smiling from from to ear he was so happy he could dance he was glad he kept hope alive it turned out very well.

In the end who knew that two words would bring them so much closer.

* * *

Aw isn't that cute?


End file.
